Eddy The Vigilante
Eddy The Scammer is a former ranter/ current animator who has been a target for a large amount of commentators from Davidwash3r3 to Youngbloodfantasy91. He has been known for being a constant basher of Bunch of Pseudo Intellectuals, a person who dishes out criticism for being harsh, and the creator of Conn, Swagge n' Eddy, his cartoon series. December of 2014 was when he made a rant about the commentary community, where he accused commentators of being snobs and complained about things such as bandwagons and co-op commentaries. The video received a negative reaction and recieved a few commentaries. He later made a different rant about the community, stating that while some of his points were unneeded and he did enjoy a few commentators, his stance on the community still stood. A later spat of trouble he enacted was when Youngbloodfantasy did a 27 minute commentary on a video involving Eddy making a long tirade against Hobbes for having doubts about Confederacy of Independent Commentators. He is currently the founder of the group channel named Woody's Wood, which formerly consisted of Reaction videos. History Eddy The Scammer's channel was created in July 2 2012 and was called TheCoffeelover239 (Not to be confused with another user known as Coffeelover239, without the 'the'.). In his channel, he released 3 short sneak peaks of "Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Movie", which consisted of the 3 main characters of Ed, Edd n Eddy trying to stay safe from video game characters that have come to life to take over the world. These video game characters would've included Mario, Link, Sonic, Crash Bandicoot, Ken (Street Fighter), Ryu (Also from Street Fighter) and Pac Man. Since Eddy's account was only accessed through his IdeaPad K1 at the time, the quality of his videos was mediocre, causing him to cancel the movie. He logged out of his account and hasn't uploaded anything for a solid year. It was in August of 2014 when he logged back into his channel on his MacBookAir and changed his Username to "Eddy The Scammer". At the time, he released a couple of rants and then started to make commentaries. His first commentary was on GurigorloX, a troll who likes to make fun of Nintendo fans and call them Man children. He released another commentary on him and then a rant on GurigorloX. A few days later, Davidwash3r3 released a commentary on all three videos that Eddy made involving Gurigorlox. Eddy wasn't very tolerant of the video, due to its harsh nature. He later uploaded a commentary on another troll which caught the attention of former commentator Dark Agumon. He made a commentary on Eddy's video (To which Eddy would've liked again, if it wasn't harsh on him), which made Eddy want to make a response video to both Dark Agumon and Davidwash3r3. The video ended up getting commentated on by the 2 people that were addressed in the video. Eddy went out to make an apology video to both of them. Only Davidwash3r3 accepted it, but Agumon, being the dick he was, either didn't know about it or didn't accept it. Even after apologizing to Dave and Agumon, Eddy still had a burning hatred for them. In December 26 2014, He released the first episode of Conn, Swagge n' Eddy in which David and Agumon would be shown as villains. But even despite that, it was receiving some positive reactions from viewers and remains as Eddy The Scammer's Most Popular Video. Unfortunately, he made a rant on the CC after someone gave his cartoon a negative reaction that Eddy assumed was because Mr. Connman, Cooleo Swagge and himself were the main characters. His rant was so bad that he deleted it, and decided to quit ranting because of it. In 2015, he found out about the Bunch of Pseudo Intellectuals channel and decided that he would start to make negative comments about them and even a troll video that he made. Personal life All that's known about him is that his real first name is in fact Eddy (according to his DeviantArt Page), and that he is above the age of 13 according to the comments left on Hobbentary: Eddy the False Priest. Avatars * Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Woody (Toy Story) * Buzz Lightyear (As shown on a banner that Eddy made for C.I.C. if he eventually joined) People who commentated on him *Dark Agumon *GurigorloX (twice) *Davidwash3r3 *Blueflame3500 *TheTJASTA *Zumpano *The Masked Starmaker *DynamoRox4Sure *SuperEpicClay *Zerarick and Rion "Rhino" Mills *HalfBoiledHero *Akriloth2150 *Youngbloodfantasy91 *Lance 1000 *Sean Sampson *Jacob Jones *Jormuntaries *Demon Leafy Green Productions *DarkEmoMario64 *B.Z Uscuro People he commentated on * GurigorloX (Twice) * ShadowDehHedgie5679 * TheGamerTronShow * Sean Sampson Likes * 80's Music * Batman * Ed, Edd n Eddy * Super Mario Bros. * Toy Story * Nintendo * SuperEpicClay * Rion "Rhino" Mills (Who he used to hate) * RickyRay102 Dislikes * B.O.P. * SkiHound * HalfBoiledHero * MrSirRaven * Akriloth2150 * Call Of Duty * Sonic The Hedgehog * RealmwarssII * Davidwash3r3 Note * He's only in the atheist community category to make fun of it. He actually hates atheism. * He is the grandpa of Pikmintric. "The Eddy and Cheesy Show" This is a new cartoon series by Eddy that is, in Eddy's words, "A successor to Conn, Swagge n' Eddy". The show is used to poke fun at feminists and brines in a satirical fashion and always ending with a "Lesson of the day". Those are usually simple things like "Don't watch Equestria Girls", "Call the authorities on someone who is stalking you" or "Don't insult Natalie Portman in front of Billy".Category:Former Commentators Category:Notable Bandwagons Category:Infamous Commentary Targets Category:Animation Community Category:Nerdasses Category:Woody's Wood Category:Males Category:Ranters Category:Dead Topics Category:MrEnter Haters Category:Atheist Community Category:Capitalists Category:Teenagers